redfactionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hugo Davies
"They'll hunt you from here to the Ice Caps." --Hugo Davies to Alec Mason. Hugo Davies (unknown - 2125) is the tritagonist of Red Faction: Guerrilla and the leader of the Red Faction during the Second Martian Revolution against the Earth Defence Force, subjugating the colonists and miners of the Tharsis region in a bid to improve ore production to the ailing Earth. He is originally a military-trained geologist and fought in the Venezuelan Oil Wars before moving to Mars. History Re-establishing the Red Faction He witnesses the brutal massacre of scores of peaceful protesters after ore was discovered beneath his settlement. Unsurprisingly, he loses faith in peaceful methods of protest - negotiation and mediation.Red Faction: Guerrilla He is rescued from an EDF prison camp in Mariner Valley, along with Dan Mason, by a Marauder called Samanya who can no longer bear the self-destructive anger of her people and particularly their leader, her sister, Vasha. They escape during the climax of the Battle for Mariner Valley to resurrect the Red Faction movement in the sector of Parker.Red Faction: Guerrilla - Demons of the Badlands The re-established insurgency is a magnet for the downtrodden colonists and he began training them for guerrilla warfare, strengthening the fledgling rebel organisation and forming a firm powerbase. A few years later, the conflict between the EDF and the Red Faction have most definitely sparked off. An EDF informant who goes by the name "Leo" infiltrates Daniel Mason's team in a sting operation and turns on them killing Tyrell, a member of the team. The Red Faction, compromised, is forced to scatter and regroup a month later at a different base. Although the operative is killed, Dan is dead within the month, killed by an EDF gunship outside an old Ultor facility. His brother, Alec Mason, a freshly arrived Earthsider and mining demolitions expert, is now wanted by the EDF and is forced to take his brother's place and join Davies. Hugo Davies then sent his new recruit to destroy the old Red Faction headquarters, which effectively closes the infiltration incident. Liberating Tharsis Under his command the Red Faction successfully liberates the sector of Parker, and Davies masterminds the move into Dust - entrusting the responsibility of destroying the EDF sensor field to Mason. The Commander then set about the task of growing ties and earning the trust of the miners of Dust. This was greatly helps along when they killed Captain Halvar Gunnarsen, the so-called "Butcher of Chryse," after his attempt to massacre unarmed miners with false offers of amnesty. The brutal policies of EDF in the mining heartland of Tharsis did much to aide Red Faction support in the sector. Before long, Davies has forced the EDF out of Dust - but the EDF covers their withdrawal by using their artillery in the Free Fire Zone lay a barrage down upon the Town of Dust. The Red Faction is forced into overdrive, and Davies sent Mason out to save what manpower and resources he could from the beleaguered settlement. Virtually the entire town is destroyed, but following the shelling, Dust is free from EDF occupation. The Red Faction moves into the Badlands and Oasis Sector, and Davies now operated full-time from the sprawling Badlands safehouse, hidden away in the wastes as from far from EDF view as possible. After the victories in both sectors, he also helps plan the move into the Eos Sector, the capital of Tharsis, through the EDF screen of artillery in the Free Fire Zone. Raid on the Badlands safehouse Just as Davies's victory is nearing in the Eos sector, and the Red Faction are readying their final push - the EDF nips it in the bud by launching a raid on the Badlands safehouse, its location having been betrayed by deranged psychopath, Randy Jenkins. Many key members of the Red Faction fall including Jon Kepler, Carmen Avila and struck down on the eve of his victory, Hugo Davies himself. Legacy After his death, despite being forced into disarray, the Red Faction did triumph over the Earth Defence Force by forming a shaky pact with the Marauders. Together they destroyed the EDF Central Command and the E.D.S. Hydra, collapsing EDF power on Mars and sending them reeling. The Red Faction uprising which he helped begin, which he commanded and lead to the brink of victory was a success. The half-century rule of the EDF on Mars was brought down because of his efforts, though he did not live to see it. The Red Faction would become the government of a new state, centred in Eos which would survive the resurgence of the EDF in the White Faction Crisis''Red Faction: Origins'' and the Plague Armageddon.Red Faction: Armageddon References Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla Category:Red Faction Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in Red Faction: Guerrilla (comic)